You're the Traitor
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: Saruhiko and Misaki were comrades for Scepter 4 under Saruhiko's insistence. But what if Misaki really feels like he doesn't belong? How will Saruhiko take the loss of his long-time crush/obsession. SaruMi


_A/N: my first fic in the K fandom. Okay, there was initially supposed to be non-con in this fic, but I really cannot bring myself to write it. I'll write something cute and fluffy next time. Drama is too much for me but this idea was nagging at me for a month so..._

_K Project (c) GoRA_

* * *

_Saruhiko looked down from his spot on the bridge at a familiar smiling face, his face twisted into a grimace and hand reaching up to clutch at his chest._

_"Don't you laugh like that. Wipe that damn smile off your face, you fucking traitor..._

* * *

Two years ago

* * *

They were sitting side-by-side; Saruhiko was scrolling through his music player and Misaki played some hit game on his portable player. It was only them in the world, Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko, Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki. Anyone who knew them knew that they were practically inseparable, and those who knew better knew Saruhiko's little secret.

He was infatuated, if not, in love with Misaki.

They had only met their first year of high school, but being two outcasts in a society of fast-moving, monotonous beings, it was only a matter of time before they became attached to each other.

It was unknown whether Misaki had felt the same for Saruhiko or not. Even though he was an expressive type of person, never able to hold back his anger or excitement, being able to read him on a deeper level was difficult. It was always a question on Saruhiko's mind; is there really more to Misaki or is he just over thinking it?

"Oi, Saru."

Pretending not to hear him the first time just to hear Misaki call his name again-

"Oi bastard!" Misaki cursed, yanking an earpiece off of Saruhiko's ear to gain his attention.

-or not.

"Gimme a sip of your cola."

"No."

"Eh? Why not?" Without even waiting for a response, Misaki had taken the liberty of snatching up the glass bottle and chugging down the rest of the drink. "That hit the spot!" He chimed, grinning from ear to ear. He stood from Saruhiko's side to dispose of the trash in his hand.

Suddenly Saruhiko's side felt cold, empty almost. He rubbed at the area in hopes of warming it back up but it was no use. It would take Misaki's warmth to chase away the chill he felt.

Misaki was always there, even when his parents disowned him years ago, when he was only 15. He stayed in the orphanage for a few months until he started getting along with Misaki and learned about his running away from home. Saruhiko proposed that they live together and make their own living. Misaki agreed. That was a little over a year ago and thinking back now, he probably fell for Misaki before that.

There was a clang sound several meters away from him, knocking him out of his reverie; he looked over to see two well dressed individuals in blue coats adjusting their sabers.

'_Scepter 4...'_ He thought, going through his mental database of the police force.

A small, calculating smirk crept on to his face once Misaki returned from the recycling area.

* * *

Six months after

* * *

"Misaki. Munakata-san has an assignment for us." He opened the door to his shared room with Misaki. The two kept their small apartment despite working at Scepter 4. It was close to them and leaving it would be like parting from their sanctuary.

"Ah? Another one? Dammit all, that fucker just loves working us to death!" Misaki complained. It wasn't usually the task itself to drive him into a whining mess, unless it was patrol duty (which honestly isn't too bad if he was with Saru but still!), it was the paperwork afterwards.

Saruhiko 'tsk'ed at his little companion, but with a grin adorning his face. Misaki pouting was just too cute for him to resist.

"Suck it up, midget." He grabbed the haphazardly thrown jacket from a nearby lamp and tossed it to Misaki. "Up you go, virgin."

"YOU ASSHOLE, STOP CALLING ME THAT. I CAN STILL GROW AND I CAN GET A CHICK WHENEVER. I-it's just... Hard for me to talk to them... Gi-girls, I mean."

'And we're gonna keep it that way.' Saruhiko thought with malice. He couldn't stand the thought of Misaki going off with some hussy and find love that wasn't him. He wouldn't have it.

"Hey... Saru?" Misaki called, voice uncertain; he fidgeted into his blue coat.

"Yes, midget~?" Saruhiko sung. One of Misaki's brows twitched in agitation, but he chose to hold back on screaming at Saruhiko. This was not the time for that.

"I... really don't think I'm suited for this." Misaki uttered with hesitation. He poked at a button on his coat as he walked down the corridors of the barracks with Saruhiko. His eyes cast downwards in anxiousness, waiting for a response from his friend.

"What? Are you seriously gonna give me an excuse why you don't want to do this mission? Geez~" He sighed in exasperation, but ruffled Misaki's shaggy hair teasingly. "You really are a kid~"

Misaki slapped the hand away from the top of his and looked up at him. "Oi, I'm not talking about that! ...And don't mess with my hair like that! Quit belittling me you asshole!" Saruhiko gave a 'yes, yes' and motioned his hand for Misaki to continue what he wanted to say. "What I meant was... this 'Scepter 4' thing... It really doesn't suit me, don't you think? I mean, look at me," he waved a hand in front of his body, from head to toe. "I'm not cut out for this kinda work. Especially considering Munakata-san's... type of personality." He muttered. "I'm thinking of quitting, a-"

Misaki was pinned to the wall with Saruhiko's arms barricading him from moving anywhere, the taller male's gaze piercing his. "The hell are you talking about, Misaki? **We're** here. As long as I'm here, you'll be fine." He retorted to the smaller officer. '_Don't you dare leave me. Misaki. Misaki. You won't leave me, Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki..._' The name raced throughout his mind, accompanied with thoughts like '_You're mine', 'Stay', _and_ 'Don't leave me, I love you_'.

"Saru, you don't understand." Misaki tried to explain to his friend, but Saruhiko's hands took refuge on both sides of his face, his grip firm, and bumped his forehead against his own, bringing their faces up close to one another. A blush crept up from Misaki's neck, up to his ears, and reaching parts of his cheeks.

'_Misaki. So cute._'

"You don't need to explain." His eyes shut and his lips wandered closer towards Misaki's face.

'_Misaki smells sweet. Misaki's scent. I like it_.'

"Sa-Saru! The hell!" Misaki tried to pry Saruhiko's hands from his face, but he was stronger than the petite boy. It was futile.

"Misaki. You don't need to go. I'm here. I'm here." He repeated several times until his face was a mere inch from Misaki's, their breaths intertwining with one another. "Stay."

"Sa-!"

And as if nothing happened, Saruhiko relinquished Misaki's face from his hold and backed away, smirking as usual, satisfied with how red Misaki's face was. "Well, let's go get that task over with. Wouldn't want to keep our king waiting, now do we? He walked ahead of Misaki, who slumped down from his position against the wall.

As Misaki's eyes followed Saruhiko down the hallway, his gaze changed. He began to see red.

* * *

Three months after

* * *

"What the fuck, Misaki!" He threw the smaller boy against some brick wall of some building by an alley. Misaki held his ground fairly well and avoided hitting the wall with too much force, but the grip Saruhiko had on him before tossing him had hurt like a bitch.

"Don't look surprised, dammit! I already told you a couple of months ago!" He shouted back, ripping his white, oxford shirt off to reveal a loose, black, wife beater top. Despite how serious the situation was, Saruhiko couldn't help but admire Misaki's lithe body. Oh how he wanted to embrace it and mark it as his. All his. "I don't **belong** here, Saru! I get dirty looks from the others, Awashima can't stand being with me for even five seconds, and Munakata obviously wants me out."

'_No. Don't mind other people. Shouldn't what I care about matter to you? I wouldn't ostracize you_.' Saruhiko thought, desperately trying to voice his opinion but no words came out.

Misaki held up a hand as it glowed a dark blue colour. "This isn't me, Saru. I can't stay." And before Saruhiko could hold Misaki back, a blinding light blinded him and there was a searing pain in his abdominal area. "I gotta go." Misaki muttered with remorse as he landed a punch with his blue-glowing hand, using his power to only knock his friend unconscious, not intending to harm him.

* * *

Present Time

* * *

"YOU FUCKER. FUCKING HELL DAMMIT!" Misaki cried out, clutching the part of his arm that was slashed by Saruhiko's knives. Blood seeped out of his arm, tainting his white, long sleeved shirt. They were fighting in an abandoned warehouse when they both separately followed a lead concerning Totsuka's murderer.

"Of course it would hurt. Geez, I guess in addition to being a traitor, you became an even bigger idiot," His smirk grew into a full-blown, sinister grin. "Mi~.Sa~. Ki~~." He annunciated each syllable, fully aware that he hated being called that name.

"Shit! Fuck you! I had every right to leave that place! I don't see why you even give a shit, asshole!" He clutched at his wound to cease the bleeding, but Saruhiko wound up in front of him, clutching at his wrists with one hand, and using the other to clutch at his wound painfully. "F-fuck!" The pain was unbearable but Misaki did what he could to keep a tough front.

"You want to know WHY I care for a traitor like you? Do you know why I wanted to hunt you down, kidnap you, and chain you up in a locked room so that I am the only one with access to you?" There was a dark expression on his face, causing Misaki to not only shudder at his words, but his being. He scratched at the wound with blunt nails, eliciting a shout of pain from his Misaki. Blood dripped from his hand and mouth as he lapped up the blood from it with his tongue. The captured male stated in horror. "Because I want Misaki all to myself." He rose his hand up to his lips and gently kissed the bruised knuckles before him. "I love Misaki. So very much." The gentle kisses progressed to kisses on each fingers. "So much that when you betrayed **me**-Scepter 4 be damned- I was torn. I went insane when you weren't by my side anymore." A blush crept up Misaki's cheeks when Saruhiko started licking at each finger tips. "That's why seeing you fawn over Mikoto, I couldn't take it." Then became nips. "I hate it. I hate it so much."

The next thing Misaki knew, Saruhiko chomped on hi ring finger. His teeth pierced the skin, but luckily his finger was intact, but still.

"THE FUCK, YOU DAMNED MONKEY. IM NOT YOUR FOOD." He screamed. He tried to ignite flames on his hands but was pushed to the ground roughly.

"That's right. You're just mine." His tongue licked at his blood-coated lips. As he looked down at Misaki, he saw an "ugly" red mark on his collar neck. 'Disgusting...'

"Munakata will over look this act of betrayal."

"Huh? The fuck are you-" Before Misaki could jump to his feet and attack Saruhiko, a foot stomped on his stomach, painfully pinning him down.

"I'll make sure Misaki won't get picked on anymore. Because you'll only see me, and me alone." He leaned down and pressed his hand on Misaki's collarbone, directly on the insignia, the well-known pride of Homra.

Misaki's eyes went wide, his teeth bared with an animalistic snarl to accompany it. "Don't you dare."

Blue sparks emitted from his hand.

"This is what I think of your pride, Misaki."


End file.
